


Puerto Rican Food

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, RageHappy, Roleplay, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan comes home to see his tiny boyfriend covered in cream. Ray just wants Ryan to have a dinner he'll never forget.<br/>(Contains vore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puerto Rican Food

**Author's Note:**

> This is in lit roleplay format.  
> Thanks to Pepsi-for-the-soul.tumblr.com for doing such a great RP with me.

Ryan Haywood had never been interested in the 4 inch tall people that humanity had found a decade ago. Of course, he signed petitions to give them rights and whatnot but he wasn't one of those people who went out of their way to contact them. However, his intrest peaked when, one Saturday morning, a tiny man squeezed under his door, covered in gashes and bruises. This tiny, who he later knew was called Ray, passed out on his kitchen floor. Ryan took care of his wounds which had been caused by a cat. They quickly became friends. Then best friends. Then boyfriends. Now, Ray lived with Ryan. They had a stable relationship with Ryan working and Ray doing his best to cook for him. Of course, Ryan didn't want him to but Ray insisted.

Cooking for a giant was a lot harder than it seemed, but it was worth it in the end to have Ryan sit down with him and eat. Recently, however, Ray had discovered different forums and groups talking about Vore and the absolute thrill and pleasure each party felt when the tiny like himself was swallowed. He was always interested in spicing up their sex life as they were pretty limited, so why not? It meant a night he wouldn't have to cook.

Ryan always made sure he let Ray know how much he appreciated his efforts to cook for him. Ryan often offered to get takeout so Ray wouldn't have to cook but Ray always said no. Unless it was takeout Tuesday.   
Ryan trudged home aching and exhausted after work, his back sore and his stomach empty. He couldn't wait for dinner and to lay on the sofa for an hour. He unlocked the door, walking inside and taking off his shoes. "Ray, I'm home!" He called out, making his way to the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Ray called in response, quickly arranging himself on Ryan's plate. He was only in his briefs, covered in a layer of whipped cream with some chocolate drizzled over him. He looked like a little dessert and was ready to be eaten like one.

Ryan didn't notice Ray at first as he got himself a drink. However, he soon turned to look at his dinner, suddenly pausing. There was a beat of silence before Ryan began to giggle quietly. He walked closer, sitting down. "What are you doing?" He asked, grinning. "What's with all the cream? Am I supposed to lick it off?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Well you could, but then I wouldn't have any flavor when you swallow me down." He said, getting straight to the point and standing up, some of the sweetness dripping off.

Ryan's smile turned into a look of confusion. "...You...want me to eat you?" He tilted his head. "Why? Isn't that like... Nightmare fuel for you tinies?" He asked, getting a little drip of the topping off the plate, licking it off his finger. "...fuck, that is really really good!"

Ray shrugged, wiping some of the melting cream from his face, "Well, a lot of things are nightmare fuel for us, but I found a bunch of shit about how eating a tiny is basically an orgasm in your stomach, and the tiny gets off too." He licked his finger, "That's what the cream is for, so I don't actually get digested."

Ryan hummed softly in thought. "Ohh. Like an antacid and an anti-enzyme thing?...well, if you want me to eat you, I will. Anything to thank my perfect little chef." He picked Ray up with two fingers, cupping a hand below him to catch any dripping cream. "Is there anything else you need?"

Ray pointed to a small, glowing light orb on the table, "Make sure you swallow that too so I can see." He instructed, dangling like a sticky mess.

Ryan took the light, turning it over in his fingers. It was about the size of a jellybean and emitting soft light. He popped it into his mouth, swallowing it dry before he looked at Ray. "Okay... You ready?" He asked, bringing him close to his mouth. "This stuff smells great. It's like peaches."

"Peaches and cream, a great combination." Ray joked, taking a deep breath to relax himself, bracing for what was coming, "Go for it, man."

Ryan slowly opened his mouth, his tongue rolling out to meet Ray. He pressed the slick, pulsing muscle against him, letting him stick to it before pulling it into his mouth. His mouth watered as he pressed Ray to the roof of his mouth. A satisfied hum vibrated the hot air around Ray as Ryan stood up, walking to the living room, sucking his fingertips clean.

Ray laid still in Ryan's mouth, calming his excited nerves. This wasn't the first time he was in Ryan's mouth completely, they had had plenty of heavy make out sessions, but this would be his first time going down his throat, getting squeezed by all the warm muscles until he was dropped in the stomach. He was excited and just a bit nervous.

Ryan suckled on Ray as he sat on the sofa. He let his tongue explore, pressing the tip of his tongue to Ray's chest. He trailed it down, separating his legs. He tasted between his legs, a cheeky grin on his face.

Ray was panted and choking back moans, partly because of the humid air around him, but mainly from the arousing touches of the wet tongue, allowing his legs to spread open, his damp underwear sticking to his thighs.

Just as Ray began to show interest in Ryan's touches, he stopped, smiling. With a soft chuckle, he curled his tongue around Ray, rubbing it all over him. Every inch of his body was being rubbed by Ryan's tastebuds and it made his skin numb slightly.

Most, if not all, of the cream and chocolate had been wiped off and swallowed, leaving Ray soaked purely in saliva and gripping the tongue with a need to be pleasured.

Ryan could feel Ray getting hotter on his tongue and smirked, the tip of his tongue curling and pressing between Ray's legs with just enough pressure to drive him crazy, not enough to give him anything satisfying.

Ray moaned and gasped, clawing at the tongue, "Stop being a fucking tease, Ryan!" He complained, trying to grind down to help his growing problem in his underwear.

Ryan grinned, pinning Ray against the roof of his mouth. He began to rub his tongue between Ray's legs, pulling off his underwear with no problem. He gulped the piece of clothing down, leaving Ray exposed. He then gave him exactly what he wanted, the probing tongue getting much more frisky.

The way the tongue would swirl and lap against his hard cock made Ray shiver, crying out in delight whenever it would slip between his ass briefly. He was panting hard now, a mix wanting more and the hot air making it a little difficult to breath, "R-Ryan...." He mewled pathetically.

Ryan laid against the armrest, tilting his head back. He opened his mouth a little, pushing Ray up against his molars. He caught his dick between his soft palate and his tongue, his taste buds stimulating him better than any orifice could. He felt himself become hotter but took a deep breath to steady himself, reminding himself to wait until Ray was safe.

With his mouth open Ryan could easily hear Rays desperate moans, achingly rubbing against the soft buds of his tongue faster than it was touching him, his organ was ready to hit him hard and he needed the release.

With his mouth open Ryan could easily hear Rays desperate moans, achingly rubbing against the soft buds of his tongue faster than it was touching him, his organ was ready to hit him hard and he needed the release.

Ryan listened to Ray's moans, the tightness in his jeans getting worse. Just as Ray was about to cum, Ryan quickly swallowed him feet first. His throat grabbed his legs, dragging him down, squeezing the last of his orgasm from him in the most intense way. The peristalsis of Ryan's throat rhythmically compressed Ray's entire body, sending him downward.

The sudden tightness and rapid pulsing down was enough friction to send Ray into bliss, cumming within Ryan's throat and effectively smearing it on himself as he slid into his stomach, although he was still riding high to even care. Ray took deep breaths when his orgasm subsided, falling limply against the constricting walls of his gut.

Ryan held his tummy, licking his lips as he felt the gentle weight in his stomach. "Ohh, fuck." He reached between his legs, beginning to touch himself with a satisfied smile. "When your afterglow wears off, give me a little massage, will you?" He asked, zipping down his fly.

Ray did as requested, shifting around in the groaning organ until he was able to properly rub the slick walls, moving every so often to massage a different part or just squirm in general.

Ryan gave a soft groan, smiling. "Thaaat's nice." He moaned, starting to jerk off with his right hand, his left massaging his belly. Ray's movements felt amazing, making his nerves buzz. Ryan closed his eyes. "Tell me what its like in there."

"It's hot and kinda dark, even with the light." Ray said, getting squeezed briefly, "Everything is gooey too."

Ryan chuckled, the noise vibrating the pulsing organ. "That's not very sexy, Ray." He mumbled, patting his belly. "Tell me how you feel now that you're completely at my mercy." He grinned. "And make it good, yknow?"

Ray sighed before grinning, wiggling around to imitate struggling, "Please let me out! It's so wet in here, I'm covered in everything including my own cum. All I can see and feel is you, your stomach is constantly squeezing me like I'm food, trying to digest me."

Ryan leant his head back, a gutteral noise rumbling through him. "I am gonna digest you." He panted. "All you are is nourishment for my body." He bit his lip, smiling. Of course, this was just talk. Ray was worth more to him than the entire world.

Ray knew he couldn't be digested anyways with the cream on, he was safe no matter what Ryan did, "No, please! I promise I'll be good! I don't want to be melted down into nothing but a thick sludge and passed though you! I'm not a snack!"

"You're nothing but a snack." Ryan gasped, feeling his orgasm draw near. "Oh, Jesus, Ray..." Bucking his hips into his hand, Ryan moaned, his stomach contracting around Ray tightly. He cried out in pleasure, coming over his hand and jeans. He gasped, panting and smiling. He went limp, sighing with contentment. "Holy shit..." He breathed.

Ray smiled, snuggling into the stomach walls as they relaxed, "Fuck man, those vore articles were definitely worth reading." He said with a laugh, pulling the light orb closer to him.

Ryan grabbed some tissues, cleaning himself up. "Thanks for doing this. I wanna do it every day." He laughed, massaging his belly. "Is it as good for you as it is for me?"

"It was fucking amazing, although maybe next time you should drink water first." Ray suggested, wrinkling his nose at the layer of chyme sticking to his discarded underwear, he wouldn't be wearing those again.

Ryan chuckled. "Okay, I'll remember that. I think there's something on the market to make my insides smell better too. I'll get the rose one for my little rose petal." He sat up, stretching. "...I'm usually so scared of hurting you when I'm holding you. But right now I don't have that fear. I can protect you!"

"Except if you get punched in the gut, then I'm kinda fucked." Ray shrugged, casually stroking the stomach wall, "But I trust you, I know you won't hurt me." He said with a smile.

Ryan shook his head. "You're under my ribcage. If I get punched in the gut, it's my intestines that get hurt, not my stomach." He smiled, patting out a rhythm on his belly. "I love you." Ryan said, smiling. "More than anything ever."

Ray could feel the gentle petting above, leaning into the touch, "I love you too." He said softly, curling up a bit as the warmth of his stomach and beating heart above lulled him.

Ryan snuggled into the sofa, sighing happily as he closed his eyes. "My delicious little morsel..." Ryan mumbled before settling down for a nap, relaxing in the knowledge that Ray was safe and comfortable inside him.


End file.
